A.D. 1583: Winter Rose
is the ninety-second episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the twelfth episode of the second season. As a continuation of Raphael Sorel's Soul Chronicle adaptation from the previous episode, this episode is the first part of the adaptation of Amy Sorel's Soul Chronicle in Soulcalibur VI. Synopsis Raphael is resolute in finding Soul Edge in hopes of reshaping the world for the sake of Amy's happiness as he voiced his conviction to Azwel in their fated duel. Amy, however, appears to take notice of this and hopes to prevent his stepfather from going off the deep end even further. The next chapter of Raphael's story take a step further by looking deeper into Amy's coming of age ordeal. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Cast * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} Guest cast * : |増谷 康紀|Masutani Yasunori}} * : English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Cherami Leigh * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe *Raphael Sorel: Charles Klausmeyer *Amy Sorel: Heather Hogan Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki *** , (in ) **Zi-O ***Zi-O, **Geiz ***Geiz, *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Taki *** (on right leg) **Zi-O *** **Geiz *** *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type Quotes .|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Ryuki, Gaim ***Geiz: Wizard *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Ridewatches (Showa Riders)': Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, 2, 1 ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Agito, Hibiki, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Kabuto, Den-O *This episode is named after Amy Sorel's alias in Soulcalibur VI, which is known as The Winter Rose. *The Ridewatches used in this episode are tied to characters in their respective series who are similar to Raphael, in their willingness to commit villainous acts for the sake of their loved ones. ** (Taki): is the mastermind behind the , for the sole purpose of bringing his sister, back to life. ** (Taki): At one point, is forced to join with an offer to bring back to life, who was killed accidentally by in his fight with , the Spider Orphnoch. The same can be said with , who was turned into by in order to save his girlfriend, . ** (Geiz): Like Kanzaki above, , who posed under two identities: the White Wizard and the Carbuncle Phantom, Wiseman; orchestrated the , with the true purpose being to revive his daughter . Ironically, Amy has a nihilistic mindset and one her quotes in the game says that "Hope brings disappointment", which makes her the exact opposite to , who held onto hope and became Wizard in the first place. ** (Zi-O): joined the in in hopes to find his son, . External Links *A.D. 1583: Winter Rose at FanFiction.Net